The present invention relates to a fare adjustment machine for use with prepaid card type tickets on buses and similar means of transportation and, more particularly, to a fare adjustment machine with a receipt dispensing function which, when such a ticket is inserted thereinto, automatically makes a fare adjustment and offers a receipt showing particulars about the fare adjustment.
In a means of transportation such a bus on a regular route there has been introduced a prepaid card type ticket system with a view to simplifying fare adjustments when passengers get on or off. With this system a prepaid card type ticket of a fixed price can be used any number of times within the final limit of the ticket or within the limit of its purchase price. The ticket has, for example, a magnetic stripe for fare adjustment and the fare is subtracted from the amount of money prepaid which is magnetically recorded in the magnetic stripe.
The contents of the fare adjustment are displayed on a display of a card processor, but the display is erased at the time of processing the next ticket or will disappear after a certain elapsed time.
Conventionally there are cases where a receipt dispenser is provided for offering a receipt, in place of a ticket, to a passenger who pays the fare in cash. In the case where there are passengers who use the prepaid card type tickets and passengers who pay the fares in cash, both the card processor and the receipt dispenser must be installed, but much difficulty is experienced in finding their location owing to a limited space in a bus or similar vehicle.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a fare adjustment machine with a receipt dispensing function which prints particulars about the fare adjustment on a receipt blank and ejects and offers it as a receipt to the passenger, together with his prepaid card type ticket.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a fare adjustment machine with a receipt dispensing function which is capable of offering a receipt also to a passenger who pays the fare in cash.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a fare adjustment machine with a receipt dispensing function which permits simultaneous ejection of a prepaid card type ticket and a receipt.